Symmetric data deduplication technology is used between network traffic management devices that have web acceleration functionality. In particular, deduplication technology is used to reduce the amount of bandwidth consumed between the web accelerator devices across a wide area network, especially for repeated data transfers. Although deduplication technology works well, such existing technologies are subject to scaling challenges, especially in large mesh networks.
What is needed is a system and method that utilizes deduplication technology that is easily scalable for large mesh networks.